Kyubey
Character Synopsis Kyubey is an Incubator, also known as a Messenger of Magic. Kyubey is a creature who makes contracts with young girls to turn them into "magical girls" so that they can fight witches. In this process, the girl makes a wish and Kyubey grants it, but in return, the girl's soul is put in a small gem, which is also the source of their magic. Character Statistics Tiering: 4-B. 2-A '''via Incubator Powers '''Verse: '''Madoka Mágica '''Name: '''Kyubey, The Incubator, Kyuubey '''Gender: Neutral Age: Unknown, likely millions of years old Classification: Messenger of Magic, Incubator Special Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Power Fists (Can break concrete to rubble with its fists), Instinctive Reactions (Can dodge every one of Homura's shots), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 6), Telepathy, Teleportation, Flight (In Puella Magi Oriko Magica), Spatial Technology, Soul Materialization (Can use the soul of a girl to create a Soul Gem), Morality Transcendence (Isn't able to understand human's emotions), Multiple Bodies, Entropy Reversal, Soul Manipulation, Wish Granting, Power Bestowal, Forcefield Creation (Created the isolation field to prevent Homura's soul gem from tainting), Self-Resurrection (Can resurrect itself in another body, which shares the consciousness of the original one), Perception Manipulation (Can only be seen by magical girls and girls with the potential to become magical girls), Intangibility (Can pass through walls), Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Sound Manipulation (Can emit a high-pitched squeal which can affect not only humans but also witches), Sport Intuition (Showed to be pretty good at volleyball and ping pong in Puella Magi Madoka Magica Pachislot iirc), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Acausality and Cosmic Awareness w/ a piece of Homura's shield (Kept its memories of all the events of Wraith Arc, and received the proof of Madoka's existence), Illusion Creation (Kyubey can create impulses of certain feelings on a soul gem simply by touching it. In Sayaka's case, it emulates a pike impaling Sayaka's stomach). Resistance to the followings: Disease Manipulation (Completely unaffected by Courbeau's Danse Macabre, which brought the peste among soldiers and magical girls), Mind Manipulation, Life Absorption, Magic, Status Effect Inducement, Emotional Manipulation and Soul Manipulation. 'Destructive Ability Solar System Level '(Able to generate this level of energy across the universe, made from the energy collected from witches.Has the ability to create entire realms that contains a multitude of stellar objects). '''Multiverse Level+ '''with Incubator Powers (Granted Madoka the power to rewrite the concept of witches, of which altered the entire multiverse of infinite size and ascend to a higher plane of reality beyond the entire universe) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Should be comparable to Momoko Togame, whom can jump so high to reach the end of the observable universe and return to Earth in 4.58) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Unknown ' 'Durability: Solar System Level '(Can handle this level of energy on a consistent basis. Harder to kill though conventional means as a result of Immortality and Ressurection) 'Stamina: Very High (Kept up with Homura, without showing signs of fatigue) Range: Universal '(Can balance out the energy left off by witches from across the universe). '''Multiversal+ '''with Wish Granting (Able to potentially rewrite the entire multiverse through granting wishes, as shown with Madoka) 'Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Was able to design a plan to capture the Law of Cycleswithout arousing suspicion in others. Incubators also possess a highly advanced technology which allows them to turn emotions into energy to prevent the heath death of the universe. They have been able to manipulate human civilization since prehistoric times and lead to the development of their society with the creation of magical girls) Weaknesses: '''Kyubey isn’t much of a fighter and often gets itself killed, just to resurrect itself later on Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''Pieces of Homura’s shield '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Telepathy: Kyubey communicates with magical girls and potential magical girls through telepathic communication, as opposed to verbal. Exposure to this apparently enables magical girls and potential magical girls to also communicate telepathically amongst each other when Kyubey is nearby. * Invisibility: Kyubey is invisible to everyone except for magical girls and candidates. Normal humans do not seem to notice his presence at all. * Teleportation: Kyubey has been evidenced to cross long distances in impossibly short time spans. In episode 10, he also fades into reality above Homura, which is the visible manifestation of him teleporting. * Wish granting: Kyubey can grant wishes of young girls, no matter how wild and unrealistic they may be. Kyubey only allocates one wish per contract. * Energy conversion/collection: Kyubey is able to collect energy from witch transformation and filled Grief Seeds through an unseen means. In Timeline 6, he collects it by magical girls dropping grief seed fragments into a hatch-like "mouth" on his red oval on his back. How he is able to transport this energy also remains a mystery. * Soul Gem Creation: Kyubey is capable of creating a small egg-shaped gemstone called a Soul Gem for each magical girl; he does this by pulling the girl's soul out of their body and forming it into their Gem. This makes the newly formed magical girl capable of transformation into their "magical girl form" as well as increased agility and strength. * Replication: After being killed, another identical Kyubey will appear nearby to consume the remains of his predecessor. This Kyubey appears to retain all the knowledge of the last after consuming the remains. * Soul Gem Stimulation: As referenced in episode 7, Kyubey can create impulses of certain feelings on a soul gem simply by touching it. In Sayaka's case, he emulates a pike (probably mimicking Kyoko's) impaling Sayaka's stomach. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Madoka Magica Category:Antagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Anti-Villian Category:Master Manipulators Category:Telepaths Category:Aliens Category:Ressurection Users Category:Wish Granters Category:Illusionist Category:Immortals Category:Flight Users Category:Mind Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Sound Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Entropy Users Category:Curse Wielders Category:Memory Users Category:Life-Force Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2